His precious porcelain collectable
by Onisparks
Summary: Sanity or not he would still be the toy maker and she would still be his doll… His precious porcelain collectable. (Yandere Naruto X A messed up Hinata) NARUHINA


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO... IF I DID KAHASHI X AYAME X IRUKA WOULD BE CANON

...ENJOY =^.^=

* * *

Dark shadows intertwined with each other as the wind pushed the trees forward and backwards in time with the eerie tune it whistled. The crackling of thunder as lightning pierced the ground ripped through and shattered the tune of the wind causing it to roar presumably in anger.  
Rain thrashed down from the dark heavy clouds as if trying to calm down the anger of the winds but that simply increased tension on the muddy earth as the creatures who walked among it let out ear piercing screeches as the increasing pressure of the rain beat down on them.

Bugs floated lifelessly in the growing puddles of water unable to escape the muddy water which engulfed them.  
A small kitten also floated lifelessly in a large puddle, cut, broken and bruised. How it got there was unknown but so were the origins of a young woman who lay motionless on the drenched ground.  
Her long dark hair was scattered around her mimicking the pattern of the water. The soft sound of her breathing and her chest gently rising up and down were the only signs that she was alive. Her eyes were closed and her pale skin almost looked translucent as the moon shone down on her.  
She looked beautiful and peaceful a huge contradiction to her surrounding environment. She was the jewel in a pile of pebbles.

It seemed like even the forest she slumbered in knew that as it gently moaned her name.  
Hinata…  
Hinata..  
Hinata.  
All noise in the forest suddenly came to a stop.  
She was awake.  
Hinata Hyuga was awake.

* * *

Hinata fluttered open her eyelids to reveal a pair of pale lilac eyes. Pale lilac dull eyes.  
The hairs on her arm stood up as cold air brushed the side of her arm.  
She was cold but she made no sound nor did she move.

Lavender eyes darted from left to right  
…. 3 cold stone walls, freezing concrete floor and metal bars in front of her.  
Her small wrists were bound to the arms of an electric style chair and her feet were cuffed to the legs.  
She couldn't move, even without the chains, she wouldn't be able to move… he made sure of that.  
She was a possession of his, an object and object weren't supposed to move.  
She was lucky objects weren't supposed to be alive…  
She was a living doll,  
a treasure in a dungeon,  
a living corpse.

Hinata's face was a blank palate as she stared motionlessly ahead.  
She didn't dream… he dreamt for her.  
Her mind was a storm, elegant and inconsistent, a whirlwind of random thoughts and emotions desperately searching for a way to escape… a way to be heard…  
But dolls weren't meant to be heard, they didn't have voices so neither did Hinata.  
He had ripped it out of her.

Hinata's head rested on her bare shoulder as she stared lifelessly through the blank steel bars of her cage.  
Her body was limp, every muscle, every limb, every fibre.  
Even when a fly landed on her finger she didn't twitch and her breath didn't quicken. Her chest simply rose up and down and her pale dull eye occasionally glanced across her empty cell.

The beautiful Lolita dress she wore could easily be classed as a masterpiece with its many ruffles and layers which added inches to the dress.  
Pale purple with black lace… he always dressed her in clothing which matched her dead eyes. He also loved decorating her with 'doves', white bows he would pin to her dresses.  
A masterpiece was an underestimate for such a porcelain dolls dress but how could such a piece of art attain a higher title when it was displayed in such a pitiful manner.  
It hung off the raven woman's shoulder making her body seem slumped and hunched. The dress was rumpled due to being in the same position for an extended period of time and the lace which held the art together was slowly beginning to loosen, it had become a faded dull grey and the thrills of the dress were littered with holes.

Hinata blinked.

She was truly a porcelain doll,  
a precious collectable for him,  
a one of a kind diamond encased in glass.

He was suddenly in front of her, yellow hair which fluttered slightly in the now breezeless cage, a representation of his insanity. Blue eyes bore into her pale abysses admiring their uniqueness.  
He was blessed to be in possession of such a doll.  
Seeing her face was his reason to live, her crystal clear features and pale skin was a magnificent sight to him.  
He lived for the excitement and heart race he experienced when being close to her.  
Such a jewel was priceless, one in a million and only for him.  
No one else could gaze upon her for she was a delicate flower and even the lightest of touches could leave her damaged and broken but it was ok, he would never leave her and she would never him.  
He wouldn't let her.  
She would forever stay encased in his makeshift glass case for only his eyes were allowed to feast upon her beauty.  
'Together forever.'  
Those were the words they had promised each other  
And together forever they would be...

The toy maker and his precious doll,  
the creator and his creation.

If Hinata could think for herself, she would wonder how it became like this… how such an innocent and happy relationship could become such an unstable love.  
Where had they gone wrong?  
She would question if this was what she wanted.  
Tears would pour out of her lifeless eyes as she would think about the future she wanted, the future she had dreamt of.  
She would stare through the bars of her cage with her head resting on her shoulder and cry.  
Cry for what she had lost.  
But what difference would having thoughts make? For she would forever be his porcelain doll.  
An object without a will… his favourite creation.  
It was for the best she didn't have anything… after all, all she needed was him and him... her.  
They simply needed their twisted love for each other…  
A love which required no emotion.  
For Hinata no longer had a heart, just an organ which pumped red blood around her broken body.  
But that's all she needed, to be alive for his sake.  
Dolls didn't have hearts so neither did she.

His blue eyes shone like crystals as he looked her over. He really did love his doll, his remaining thread of life, his emergency lifeline. The object before him was all he needed.  
She was safer like this, a fraction of her former self and he was happier like this with only a fraction of his sanity left.  
Perhaps if he had his sanity things would have been better.  
Maybe he would have shown her off in front of the crowds, claimed her as his, not as an object as an equal, a human.  
The human she used to be and the human he used be…  
But eventually, sanity would fall victim to such a pearl and such a pearl would need to be hidden away from prying eyes.  
For she was a ballerina his very own Angelina.  
His most prized possession, his everything.  
Sanity or not he would still be the toy maker and she would still be his doll…  
His precious porcelain collectable.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? Was it good? I tried to create a yandere Naruto and a different type of Hinata. Anyways leave a review letting me know how it was.**

 **Don't be too hard on me I came out of surgery two days ago and I'm in agony. DAMN HERNIA . UGH!**

 **Anyways thanks for reading! =^.^=**

 **... Itachi x Byakuya (*faints*)**


End file.
